Forum:Strawhat's Crew Haki users?
Currently. only three members of the Strawhat's Crew know haki. What's the possibility of the rest of the gang to be haki users? Why do they have to be users? The more haki users there are in one group, the lamer it becomes. What would be the point of the others using it? They don't even need it. Just be happy with the crew that has it already. 03:28, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Franky will invent new weapons rather than learn haki. Chopper may learn haki in his Kungfu point. Brook must learn haki if he wants to improve his fencing. Ussop has recently unlocked his own Kenbunshoku Haki '''(observation haki), perfect for his sniping skills. ---- I disagree with the topic as stated. There are three members that have been recognized so far to have haki. I believe there are three others that have not been recognized. First, we have someone who has demonstrated haki throughout the series, but has largely been ignored because of the comic situations surrounding those displays of power. If you think about it, you know who I'm talking about already. Who has the ability to rearrange Luffy's face despite his devil fruit's immunity to pain and raise huge lumps on his head similar to those that Garp produced when he was irritated? In fact, this member just knocked Luffy, Zorro, and Sanji (three haki users) around and threw them out of the castle a couple anime releases ago. It's Nami of course. The anime never shows her violent attacks but the results speak for themselves. Now, as for the other two members, I think an arguement can be made that Brook and Ussop also have haki. Brook is able to move with super human speed, avoid attacks, and cut opponents before they even realize they have been hit. He has no muscles so all of this skill comes from his spirit which recently leveled up during the separation arc. While he has always had the haki to detect and avoid attack (when he is on guard or fighting), it looks like he has something more impressive and dangerous now to add to that talent. He can use his spirit/haki to force others to see and do what he wants as if they were under hypnosis and his power is not limited to just one opponent at a time. Frankly, his new power to assassinate is frightening...so it is a good thing that he is not an evil character. Ussop has the ability to attack and hit things with uncanny accuracy. His haki must be a predicting type too. Accounting for wind and drop are not his concern, He just hits what he aims at due to his natural talent. He may have substantially improved his haki during his training on the killer plant island. He would have to know when a plant was about to pop to avoid its attack. It sounds simple, but it is hard to predict the future and it really hurts when you guess because you usually guess wrong. Training every day for years with unexpected attacks raining all around you has to do something. That's why he's more confident in himself now. CDMII Oo There are some nc theories here. However this is a response to CDMII's one.Firstly Brook's spirit is a result of his DF power. Secondly, he was a fine swordsman before dieing and he now is lighter. This is probably where his skills come from. Now about Usopp...Well I just dont feel he has haki. His talent in shooting accurately existed before the timeskip. If u claim that the weakest member of SHs had haki before captain himself....then its just absurd. Then its Nami. Well Its true she has the ability to raise lumps to Luffy, however this probably exists as a joke. Of course this is my opinion and speculation and they are no foolproof. It may be true and these three membs attained haki throught their 2 year training and i m totally mistaken. Don7 (talk) 07:48, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Don, Brook's got more than his initial DF now. His fruit gave him a second life. It is also true that he showed his skills in the Thriller Bark Arc, but those talents did not involve mass hypnosis/mind rape. Remember, his will power was only able to keep his bones together up to a 45 degree angle. After his training, he can manage that without a problem. That's proof that his soul power/haki has grown. He's a reaper with mad Jedi skills. Ussop was unconsciously using his latent talent before the Separation Arc, just like Luffy. Early in the series, Luffy tended to understand animals (dog, dragon, etc.) or "just know" something ("Pigeon Guy" is strongest). Nami's always been tough. I'd like to see her use haki on screen for a change though. That would clear things up. CDMII CDMII you're confusing people's albeit extraordinary abilities with Haki. Nami's ability to beat Luffy up is a joke, besides it's not like you have to be able to use Haki to hurt Luffy as rob lucci nearly killed him using brute strength alone. None of brooks abilities are Haki related, there is no evidence that brook can use mantra (easier to spell than the proper name) and we know that he couldn't use boushaki before the time skip as his sword went through kizaru. read the Haki definitions if you're not sure. The same goes for ussop, if he could use Haki I imagine he'd have used it against Caesar. Until these characters use Oda's official Haki it's pointless to link their other powers to it,yes I can imagine ussop gaining observation Haki, but he clearly doesen't have it yet. Also luffy's ability to easily recognise lucci as the strongest is probably just his incredible instinct for that sort of thing. Pepapug Pepapug, you should know that all CP9 members have haki. Rob Lucci even used Sky Walk during his fight with Luffy right after he started flooding the tunnel. I disagree with you. Nami, Brook, and Ussop have their own versions of haki. As things get tougher in the storyline, Oda will have them step up and you will get the definitive proof you want. Just remember that the story would be boring if you got to see all the good stuff too quickly. Since when did CP9 have Haki? Scratch that I just checked on the wiki, nothing about Rob Lucci having Haki, so by definition the rest of cp9 don't either. Sky walk is ryoushiki not Haki? That's like saying Coby had Haki when he was at water 7 because he used Soru. What do you mean that Nami, ussop, and brook have their own versions of haki? There are only 3 sorts of haki? Pepapug The haki section of the wiki says that everyone has haki but not all people awaken it. The World Government recognizes 6 forms of martial skills which have a basis in spirit/haki and training. Skypeans call haki mantra. Different names for the same thing. Call it what you want. All I'm saying is that Nami, Brook, and Ussop display haki whether they know it or not (especially Nami). If you wait a while, Oda will make it more interesting when he lets them show off their new skills. CDMII Rokushiki is NOT Haki, and I don't know how you came to that conclusion.? Only the Monster Trio has displayed Haki, Nami hurting Luffy has been confirmed by Oda to be a recurring joke, and neither Usopp nor Brooke have shown or done anything resembling Haki.? They may be able to use it in the future, but they haven't used it in the past or currently. 03:10, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ok first of all rokushiki and haki have nothing to do with each other other than the fact that tekkai and buso haki are somewhat similar and thats it.... back on topic i would like that all SH obtain atleast one type of haki they are proficient at or one that enhances there certain abilities bcs if one of the weaker straw hats goes up against say a commander of any of the yonkos like big mam and her subordinates then there going to be in trouble ''LuffyAteMyMeat (talk) 05:22, November 27, 2012 (UTC)' It's nice to see someone else take an interest in this topic. I was having such a good time trolling ole Pepapug, my arguement was becoming indefensible. I might have continued but it really needs to end so I'm going to let you go for now. Thanks P. I had a lot of laughs with it. CDMII